fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:ZanZonika - Der Feenstein/Kapitel 02
Zanzonika KP 02 – Die Geschichte Zanzonikas Nachdem die drei an dem Krankenhaus ankamen, machte sich Amy sofort an die Arbeit. „So ich such erst mal den Klinikchef. Ihr beiden könnt ja schon mal Bilder machen.“ „Wird gemacht. Dann komm mal mit Lena.“ Wehrend Tina und Lena sich zu der Stadion auf machten, fand Amy nach kurzem suchen den Chef des Hauses. „Hallo. Ich bin Amy vom Londoner Zeitung und sie müssen Herrn Willson sein.“ „Ja richtig. Ihre Fragen beantworte ihnen auf der Station. Da können sie sich gleich ein Bild machen.“ „Können wir jetzt dahin?“ „Ja aber sicher. Leute falls mich sucht ich bin in der neuen Station.“ Zusammen machten sie sich auf zur Stadion. Sie trafen auch auf Tina und Lena. „Wer sind das für Leute?“ „Sie gehören zu mir. Können wir mit den Fragen beginnen?“ „Ja gerne.“ Amy fragte nach allem den Klinikleiter aus. „Wie viele Kinder haben auf dieser Station Platz?“ „Auf dieser für insgesamt 16 Kinder.“ „Und sie werden rund um die Uhr betreut.“ „Ja. 24 Stunden und das sieben Tage am Stück.“ „Wie viele Schwestern sind für die Betreuung der Kinder zuständig.“ „16 Schwestern in einem drei Schicht System. Sollte eine ausfallen kann eine andere aus einer anderen Station eingeteilt werden.“ „Noch eine Frage. Können die Eltern hier bei den Kinder bleiben.“ „Ja sie können hier bleiben. Es stehen Zimmer zu Verfügung.“ „Herr Willson sie werden verlangt.“ „Ok. Haben sie noch irgendwelche Fragen?“ „Nein danke das war’s.“ Amy suchte nach Lena und Tina. Sie waren in der Station und machten Bilder. „Hey ihr beiden. Und wie sieht’s aus Tina?“ „Gut Amy. Wir haben viele Bilder gemacht. Hier guck sie dir an.“ „Sind gut geworden. Und Lena wie gefällt es dir?“ „Gut. Es macht mehr Spaß als auf dem Büro zu sein.“ „Das glaub ich dir. Dann wollen wir wieder zurück.“ „Ok.“ Als die drei auf den Weg zum Auto waren bemerkte Amy die normale Kinderkrankenstadion. „Hey Amy komm.“ „Warte mal Tina ich will nur mal danach sehen.“ „Das wird Ben aber nicht gefallen.“ „Na und.“ Amy, Tina und Lena besuchen die Kinderstation. Sie gingen durch die Stadion. Amy sind die Kinder auf der Station aufgefallen. Zwei der Kinder bemerkten sie. „Na was tuschelt ihr beiden denn da?“ rief Amy freundlich den Kindern zu. „N.. na sind sie es Amy?“ „Wie. Woher kennst du meinen Namen?“ „Du hast doch den Fabelblog oder?“ „Ja stimmt.“ „Kannst du uns eine Geschichte vorlesen? Bitte.“ „Na. Kann ich mal erfahren wie du heißt?“ „Pia und das ist Tom.“ „Ah, ok. Wo gibt’s denn hier einen Pausenraum.“ „Da hinten. Können wir unsere Freunde mitnehmen?“ „Ja gerne.“ Amy ging mit Pia zum dem Raum. Tina und Lena gingen hinter her. Tom holte derweil die anderen Kinder. „Hey Tina . Du siehst etwas Müde aus.“ „Ja. Ich Hoffe das dauert nicht so lange obwohl Amys Geschichten sind super.“ „Hey das ist doch super das Amy den Kindern etwas vorliest.“ „Oh wenn das Ben wüsste.“ „Mach dir keine Sorgen.“ Die Kinder versammelten sich. Lena und Tina gesellten sich dazu. Amy fing an zu erzählen. :Auszug: In einem Land wo Elfen, Zwerge und Feen lebten, machten sich böse Mächte an dem Land zu schaffen. Dunkle Nachtelfen wollten die Macht übernehmen. Der Kobold Fibo nahm mit Hilfe eines Runensteins die Möglichkeit in eine andere Welt zu reisen. Da sie nicht gegen die bösen Mächte ankamen, so suchte er Hilfe. Durch einen zufall traf er auf ein junges Mädchen namens Mara. Amy erzählte und erzählte. Alle Kinder hörten ihr zu. Nach eine ein halb Stunden. :Auszug: Sie wurde zur besten Feetrainerin. Die Zwerge sahen zu ihr auf. Sie glaubten an ihr das sie in der Schlacht der Wesen. Zu den Gunsten gewann das Menschenkind. Amy beendete die Geschichte vor ihrem richtigen ende. „Amy wir müssen.“ „Ja Tina.“ „Ben hat angerufen wo wir bleiben.“ Die Kinder guckten Amy an. „Amy, wie endet sie?“ „Das könnt ihr entscheiden. Das ist das Geheimnis der Autorin und des Schreibens.“ „Echt. Ich dachte du wolltest es in den Blog schreiben?“ „Tina es ist eine andere Geschichte die ich erzählt habe.“ „Achso. Ok können wir.“ Bevor sie das Krankenhaus verlassen hatten fing eine Krankenschwester sie ab. „Warten sie mal kurz.“ „Was gibt es?“ „Ich habe mitbekommen das sie den Kindern eine Geschichte erzählt haben. Sie sind nur am Schwärmen. Ich danke ihnen.“ „Danke.“ „Wir müssen Amy.“ Rief Tina ihr zu die schon am Wagen war.“ „Man die ist aber schnell.“ „Lena. Sie ist halt anders. Auf Wiedersehen.“ Sprach sie zur Krankenschwester. „Auf Wiedersehen.“ Kategorie:ZanZonika - Der Feenstein - Geschichten